


I Love You

by r4gz



Series: Of Flowers & Tattoos [4]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, i love yous exchanged, light snow, mistletoe kiss, walking hand in hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: Sequel to "Would You Like To Come".....Lips locked together, breathing in one another. Tongues slipping into mouths, trying to touch everywhere in the mouth. Moans escaping. Hands sliding up and down clothes and skin, trying to take in everything.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Of Flowers & Tattoos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573309
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	I Love You

Light snow came down from the heavens, blanketing the city in white.

Two women were walking hand in hand down a sidewalk, careful not to slip on ice. One was a blonde with glasses, a reindeer headband atop her head. The other was a brownish-red head with a santa hat. They were Kara Danvers and Kate Kane respectively.

“Your family is something else Danvers.” Kate said, glancing at her girlfriend. Kara giggled, “Yeah I know. Sorry I didn’t warn you.” 

People passed, nodding and muttering a “Happy Holidays.”

“Not gonna lie, I almost pissed myself when your sister drew a gun on me a stated to ask what my intentions towards you was.” Kate said, closing her eyes at for being so stupid. She should have known by the look of the gun that it was a water gun. Kara laughed, sliding the slightly smaller woman’s arm around her waist. “I could have told you it was my cousin’s water gun, but you looked so cute blushing and trying to talk.” This earned a huff and glare from the tattoo artist.

Kara stuck out her tongue as the duo came to a stop underneath a metal tree that had a bucket for charity. Digging out some dollars, Kara slipped them in as Kate’s gaze focused on something above. “Are you gonna give money?” Kara asked, bending up from the bucket. Kate’s just nodded her head, though her gaze didn’t falter. Kara looked up and saw a mistletoe. 

Kara smiled.

Kate smiled.

If you asked them later, they’d tell you they don’t remember who kissed who first.

Lips locked together, breathing in one another. Tongues slipping into mouths, trying to touch everywhere in the mouth. Moans escaping. Hands sliding up and down clothes and skin, trying to take in everything. 

Soon though, the need for air took over the need for kissing. 

Foreheads connected. Eyes squinted. Lips parted as gasping air left.

“I love you, Kara Danvers.” Kate said, a smile on her lips.

“I love you, Kate Kane.” Kara spoke, her body pressing closer into her lover. 

Safe to say when they returned to Kate’s apartment, there was much kissing. Even more skin contact. And even more “I love yous”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of this little series, for now at least. 
> 
> Hope everyone who celebrates has a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. 
> 
> til next time


End file.
